women_in_stemfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction
What is STEM? STEM is considered as an acronym for science, technology, engineering and mathematics. When someone speaks of being interested in a STEM field, it is usually generalized as a subject or discipline which is strongly rooted in the ideas of math and science. Examples of these disciplines can include, biology, physics, and computer science, just to mention a few. STEM is highly important to the future of the entire world. Without new innovations in science, their will be no breakthroughs in modern medicine. Also, without STEM innovations, their would be no technology, internet, or even electricity. This is way, it is important to keep people's interest and involvement in STEM fields, to help create a brighter future for all. That's why, the increase of women in STEM fields is considered to be so crucial. Without women in these fields, the world is only getting a portion of new thoughts and ideas. Thoughts and ideas that could change and save lives. What is feminism? The idea that people should be economically, politically and socially equal, regardless of gender, is feminism. Feminism can be seen as a conceptual model for a better world. A place where people are not judged by their differences or world views. Feminism is important because it works to extinguish certain stereotypes that surround women, making them seem inferior to their male counterparts. The ideas of feminism can also be used as a tool to adequately expose women to STEM related fields and practices. These fields and practices, being male dominated, have not yet reached the necessary adjustments to be included into a feminist world view. By wanting to set equal standards in the economy, politics and social life, many women can then foresee this same need for equality, branching out into education and careers as well. Especially careers and education where women are underrepresented. What Comes to Mind When You Hear of Women In STEM? For some people, thinking of "women in STEM", may be a little difficult to comprehend. They may have never heard of successful women in STEM fields, or just aren't entirely sure of what's included in STEM. This project will give a full account of prominent women that are currently working in the STEM fields. It will also give some explanations as to why more women do not find interests in STEM. To clarify, throughout this project, we are not saying that there are not any women in STEM. We have simply proposed a platform to "think critcally, write and teach about ideas of social justce, democracy, and equality, while encourging students readers to participate in direct actions that make those ideas practical for living" and gaining interest in STEM. (Springer, 2002). We will do this by exposing ways to get more women interested in obtaining a degree related to the STEM feilds. Our goal is to persuade and educate readers of the possiblities for females in STEM while advocating that the STEM fields should be seen as an equal oppurtunity prospect for all genders.